


three am

by enjolrvs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrvs/pseuds/enjolrvs
Summary: 3 AM is definitely the best time of day when you're Ian Clayton Gallagher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluffy drabble of mickey & ian that i might turn into a series of other fluffy (and maybe not so fluffy) drabbles, who knows.  
> i know it's only short, but this is the first thing i've posted about them, so let me know what you think! they're so fun to write about.  
> anyway i thought we could all use some light and fluff when it comes to these two; they deserve so much better.  
> thank you for reading - i hope you enjoy it

3 AM is Ian's favourite time of the day. It's too late for it to be considered early morning, but still late enough that it's quiet out while still being dark.

He must have dozed off for a moment or two as he jerked awake and suddenly everything was darker. The streetlights outside cast a warm and light enough glow through the blinds, plenty for him to see almost all of the bedroom without it being too glaring.

He blinks in his surroundings and gropes around on the floor for his hoodie; knowing it was close by from where he rid himself of it in a hurry a few hours previous.

He grins to himself at the memory.

He finally fishes out the lighter and the packet from his pocket and lights up, watching the flame catch his cigarette. One, two, three, four pulls later and he can feel the itch under his skin sooth; the nicotine finally hitting.

He smiles around his cigarette as he looks down at the man beside him. Mickey didn't mind him smoking in bed. His past partners hated it.

Ian closes eyes as his heartbeat begins to steady, resting his head against the headboard.

He lets the events of last night flood through him, making him warm and almost dizzy. It had been the perfect day and night and he never wanted it to end.

He smiles knowing that most of their days are like that now.

He decides to watch Mickey for a moment. He thinks back to a time when sharing a bed like this was forbidden; however dangerously tempting. He's glad it's not like that anymore.

But he loves Mickey; all of him, every last inch. The past and present and what the future might hold.

He's sleeping on his front, his arms either side of his head - face turned towards Ian. He watches the steady rise and fall of his shoulders; sleeping soundly and peaceful. Lord knows he deserves it.

Ian put out his cigarette in the almost full ashtray on his bedside table and settles back down gently so not to disturb Mickey. Ian treasures moments like this; Mickey being still and quiet enough for Ian to study him, to appreciate him.

Ian always finds ways to fall all the more in love with him, even just when he thinks it's impossible.

He traces over the knuckle tattoos of the hand closest to him and smiles; thinking of how foolish he was to have been intimidated by him. But that was another life time ago. A trace of a memory.

Ian dances his finger along and up Mickey's arm, enjoying the contrast of the powder white soft skin and hard muscle underneath.

Ian resisted pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He knew as soon as he got his mouth on Mickey it wouldn't stop there. He wanted this moment to last as long as he could drag it out for.

He held his breath as he brushed along Mickey's cheekbones, up the slope of his nose and across his forehead. He smirked to himself as he ghosted over Mickey's eyebrows; he valued his life too much to touch them.

Mickey's eyebrows are probably covered by his insurance.

Ian traces along his jawline and pauses by the dip of his mouth. He brushes his thumb along his bottom lip, pink and kissable and intoxicating.

He forgets himself and presses his lips gently against the other mans, his hand resting on his neck instead.

Mickey hummed contently in his sleep, and Ian couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"Well good mornin' to you too, Gallagher."

Mickey had hardly opened his eyes as he pressed further into the kiss, but still keeping it gentle and sweet.

"You won't be so pleasant when you find out what time it is."

Mickey grunted and forced his eyes open a fraction wider.

"Oh god, Ian. If you're gonna try and persuade me to come on a run with you again you're-"

"A dead man, yeah I know. But no, I just woke up."

Mickey raised his eyebrows and Ian could see the playfulness on his face, even in the half light.

"So somehow with your infinite wisdom, you think it's a good idea to wake me up on the fucking wrong side of 11 on a Sunday?"

Ian bit his lip and looked up at Mickey through his lashes.

"Well I was just kinda watching you sleep, and then your mouth was just there and I had to kiss you."

Mickey groaned and wiped a hand down his face, but it didn't stop Ian from being able to see the blush creeping into his cheeks.

"You're killing me here. Unbelievable."

Ian shrugged halfheartedly, only able to move one shoulder.

"Just go back to sleep."

If Mickey raised his eyebrows any further, Ian was worried they were going to disappear into his hair line.

"So now you've had your fill that's it, huh? Now you're finished with my services I can just fuck off back to sleep?"

Ian grins, pulling Mickey's hand towards his lips and kisses it. He bites down gently on one of his knuckles, watching Mickey watching him.

"Pretty much."

Mickey mirrored his grin, and it was as if the sun had risen early just for Ian.

Ian kissed Mickey; looking at him almost hurt sometimes, so he did his second favourite thing.

Mickey wrapped his arms lazily around Ian, pulling him closer. Ian flipped them both other with ridiculous ease, Mickey laughing softly as he was pressed against Ian's chest. Mickey pinned Ian's hands above his head and kissed up his arms and along any skin that he could get his mouth on.

Ian writhed under his touch, fulfilling the craving that was stronger than cigarettes or alcohol could ever be. When Mickey's mouth finally found Ian's, he pressed up and sealed their lips in a searing kiss.

Soon Mickey was clouding Ian's senses; everything was Mickey and it was perfect. Ian's hands were everywhere and it still wasn't enough.

He flipped them over again and Mickey was underneath; already half hard and a glorious flush spreading over his chest like a forrest fire.

He was honestly a sight to behold in moments like this - raw and ready for Ian's eyes only. His heart was doing at least twenty backflips right now.

"What're you looking at?"

Ian smiled, devilish and determined.

"You, idiot. What else would I be looking at?"

Mickey snorted.

"That's gay, man."

Ian full bodily laughed and shook his head, looking down on Mickey who was watching him expectantly.

"Shit, how did you know? Was it the seven year relationship or me lying on top of you semi-naked that made it click?"

Mickey laughed and pushed him playfully until he rolled off, muttering something under his breath. Ian caught the words 'asshole' and 'ungodly hour' but not much else. He smiled regardless.

They laid side by side for a moment, each watching the other. Mickey raised his hand towards Ian and brushed the back of his hand over his cheekbone.

He closed the small distance with a delicate kiss to Ian's forehead; lingering there for only a short time.

"I'll go back to sleep if you do." He says eventually, whispering the words into Ian's skin. Ian basked in his closeness and the tenderness for moment, then nodded. Words would fail him right now.

Mickey pulled away, kissed Ian's eyelids, nose, lips; and Ian was sent.

Mickey turned away from Ian, but only so Ian could curl up behind him; and he wasted no time in doing just that.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's middle, as tight as he could without making him uncomfortable. He pulled Mickey close, breathed in his scent and closed his eyes.

Within hardly minutes, Mickey was back asleep; Ian could tell from the change in his breathing; the feel of his heartbeat.

He kissed the back of Mickey's head and smiled into the pillow and waited for sleep to take him.

3 AM is definitely the best time of day when you're Ian Clayton Gallagher.


End file.
